A Fun Day In The Snow For The Three Caballeros
by LonerGirl1012
Summary: Panchito and Jose visit Donald in America to see what winter was like there. They are curious about snow and want to know what kind of fun comes from it, but it soon leads to a big snowball war.


Fun In The Snow For The Three Caballeros _  
Disclaimer ~ Hey there, I thought it would be nice to write a one shot for winter, since it's right around the corner. You see, today is my birthday, so I thought I would write a one shot of our favorite caballeros. It's just a one shot about the three caballeros having fun in the snow, since it doesn't really snow down in Latin America. I hope you enjoy!

Third P.O.V.

It was a regular day for Donald and his friends in the winter time, all except two of them, which were Panchito and Jose. It wasn't surprising at all since they lived in warmer climates. Since Mexico and Brazil don't really get snow at all because they were closer to the equator than Donald and his friends in America. Today, he was going to show his two, latin amigos the fun of snow on their visit to see what winter was like in America, or what it was like at all.

So here he was now, at one of the parks wearing his winter clothing such as a blue coat, a white hat, a fee scarf, and white gloves. Jose wore a yellow coat and his yellow gloves. He wore his regular boater's hat, but with some white and fluffy earmuffs below, and a white scarf clung to his neck. Panchito had worn a red coat with black gloves, his red bandanna, and of course his sombrero. Over his coat, he wore a Mexican poncho that was in red, blue, and yellow.

"Brrrrrr, it's so c-c-old out here during the winter," Jose says as he shivered at the cold air that stung his body, "this is nothing like Brazil's winter."

"Here amigo, why don't you take my poncho?" Panchito says to Jose before maneuvering his colorful poncho from off his head and puts it on Jose. Jose sighs at the new layer of warmth, but gives Panchito a look of surprise at his aoction when he realized Panchito could get cold.

"But what about you?" Jose asks concerned, "You would be cold then." But Panchito just laughs before giving him a large smile.

"Do not worry my friend, I've been in worst weather than this," Panchito says as he puffes his chest out, "no storm of any kind can bring down Panchito Pistoles."

As he said that, a gush of nipping wind blows through Panchito, and he shouts out in alarm by the cold wind against his body. He then turns to Donald with a murderous look before shouting, "How could you live out here in this weather?! How can you have fun out here, it's like a cold terror land."

Jose laughs at Panchito's complaints, while Donald justs shakes his head before saying in an aggrivated tone, "Well I would be in my house all nice and warm, but you're the one who wanted to come out her."

After hearing that confession, Panchito rubs the back of his neck ackwardly as he remembered saying how they should explore the weather, seeing as him and Jose haven't seen snow in their entire lives. Panchito then gives Donald the puppy eyes before pleading.

"Come on Donald! We just want to know what we can do in the snow other than freezing our buts off."

At first, Donald refused to give in, but when kept glancing towards Panchito's puppy eyes, he began to lose his composure. After a good full minute, an idea came out to Donald, and with a mischievous grin, he turned to his latin best friends.

"I know a game we can play," Donald says with a mischievous voice, making Panchito very pleased to know that they could do something fun in the cold ice-like water, while Jose looked a little worriec about Donald's expression when he said that.

"Great!" Panchito shouts with glee before calming down, "what do we do in this game of yours."

All Donald did was give them a smile, making him look like the cat who ate the canary. Oh, they won't know what hit them.

~ 5 minutes later

Snowballs were flying all over the place, and laughs and squeals filled the cold nippy air. A snowball war was taking place, and boy was it extreme. Panchito and Jose had teamed up together and tried to get a few good blows at Donald, who was firing snowballs like crazy. Soon, they decided to try and sneak up on Donald while he was distracted. Quietly and quickly, the two latin birds were now hidden a few feeg from Donald as he continued going on a snowball frenzy.

"Alright Jose, I'm going to take him on the left, while you take him on the right," Panchito tells Jose as they were planning on how to get Donald by surprise.

"But what if he sees us before we get the chance?" Jose asks Panchito looking a bit nervous, "he'll just get us the second he sees us."

Panchito smiles confidently at Jose as he made two snowballs, giving one to Jose.

"Which is why we need to get him first, before he gets us," Panchito says. Jose looks uncertain for a few seconds, before giving Panchito a small nod. Panchito slowly moves towards Donald's left side as Jose does the same towards his right side. Soon, they were about a foot apart from both of Donald's sides, both were surprised that their American friend hasn't noticed them yet. With Panchito's signal, they count down to 3, and they throw their balls of snow at the same time till they smacked against Donald's face.

It was when he felt the snowballs smacked both sides of his face, he eased his firing of snowballs. Shock came first to Donald as he hears the loud laughs of his friends fill his ears, but it soon changes to anger. He growls loudly to show his annoyance to his friends. Panchito and Jose high-fived each other and continue to laugh.

"Looks like we gotten the snowball master, hahahaha!" Jose says, shaking with laughter.

"Oh, me pansa," Panchito says holding his stomach as he too shook with laughter.

As Donald continued hearing his friends laughs, he began to get over his anger and joined in on the laughs. They all laughed for about a minute until Donald's cellphone went off. Still trying to get over his laughter, he digs through his coat and pulls out a dark grey cellphone. He pulls it open and holds it up to his right ear.

"Hello?"

"Oh yeah, we're having a good time."

"Oh boy, we'll be back very soon, bye."

He shuts the cellphone before putting it back into his coat. He looks to friends with a happy expression.

"Daisy called, she wanted to know if we wanted to have some hot chocolate at her place," Donald says as the two began to form the same expression on their faces of excitement.

"Hot cocoa?" Panchito and Jose say i union as they start to drool a little at the mention of the warm, creamy, and chocolately drink.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Those cups of cocoa aren't going to drink themselves," Panchito says and grabs hold of his friends arms, and dragging them in full speed. Jose and Donald laugh at their friends excitement. He could be such a kid sometimes, but they didn't seem to mind as much. As they were making their way to Daisy's house to enjoy some hot cocoa, they all shared the same thought in mind.

'This was actually a great day for us in the snowy weather of America.'

Disclaimer ~ Well, I hope it wasn't too bad. I can imagine those guys having an epic snowball battle in the winter, and Donald rising his temper a bit.. I just love it when Donald gets mad, it makes him look cute. Mmmmm, now I want some hot cocoa. Again, I hoped you liked my winter one shot. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to spend my birthday relaxing, drawing, maybe continue my stories, and unfortunately watch my hyper, energetic, and very nibbler of a almost 3 month old puppy. Have a great day. 


End file.
